Dance With Me
by LizzyPoodle
Summary: Dave takes Kurt on a special date.


Title: Dance With Me

Fandom: Glee

Author: LizzyPoodle

Rating: T

Characters: Kurt/Karofsky

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Warnings: This chapter is completely and totally AU.

A/N – Lolee Ann, thank you for encouraging me to write Kurtofsky fanfiction in the first place. Thanks for saying nice things about me in the A/N of your stories. Thank you for helping me to see that my little review of your story could become a story of my own. If anyone who is reading this has not read Lolee Ann's stories, do yourself a favor. Go and read her stuff. It's WONDERFUL, as is she!

Dance With Me

"David, someday you are going to have to know how to do this. Now, put your left hand in my right hand, and put your right hand oh my shoulder blade, young man."

"Moooommm," whined the 12 year old , voice going up and down like a roller coaster, "I don't want to dance! When can I go outside to play with Azimio?"

"We are going to waltz, and someday you are going to thank me. Now, listen to Herr Strauss. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3…"

It felt to David like they practiced waltzing **forever**.

It felt to David's mother like just yesterday she had held her newborn baby in her arms for the first time. Although she knew that he preferred playing sports, she just loved dancing with her son.

After Dave came out, he finally felt like he was able to breathe. His parents had been surprised, but accepting. His friends had been remarkably unconcerned; they just wanted him to continue to kick ass and beat opposing football teams. It had been ridiculously anticlimactic.

Dave and Kurt had been though a lot together already, and tonight was only their third date. Their relationship had traveled from bullying to forgiveness to "Why don't we give this a shot?" The first date was lovely. Who doesn't enjoy The Cheesecake Factory followed by soft kisses? The second date involved a museum tour, a light lunch, and more soft kisses. Tonight's itinerary had included a movie, complete with hand holding and sharing a tub of popcorn, and a post-movie snack at Denny's.

Tomorrow night would be date #4, and Kurt could hardly wait. David Karofsky, Kurt had learned, was full of surprises.

When they'd first sat down, David had looked nervous.

"Is everything O.K.?" Kurt asked.

"I bought these today. I thought that we could go. I know that it's short notice, but I thought that it may be something you'd like to do," David anxiously said.

With that, David showed Kurt two tickets.

Tomorrow night would be the Annual Social Elegance Victorian Ball.

Eyes wide and gleaming with anticipation, Kurt panted, "Do you mean that I've got to put together a Victorian costume?"

"Well," Dave said, uncertain how to proceed, "their usual line is 'Costumes are encouraged, but not required.'"

Kurt whipped his head to look from the tickets to David's worried face.

"What do you mean 'their usual line'? How do **you** know what their "usual" line is, David Karofsky?"

"I kind of grew up at this ball. People get dressed up and they go and do Victorian dances and it's kind of nice. They teach some English Country dances, and they intersperse waltzes and polkas throughout the night."

Kurt was speechless.

"What? It's fun," humphed Dave, feeling ridiculously vulnerable and incredibly foolish. He'd never told anyone, ever, about how much he enjoyed those dances. His parents had taken him when he was little, and he had continued to attend throughout his growing-up years. There were always more girls than boys at these dances, and he was never without a dance partner, but he'd never danced with someone that he cared about as more than a friend, and he was hungry to see what it would feel like to dance with the boy that he lov…liked a whole lot.

The people who attended these evenings, they were nicer, somehow, than most people that Dave knew. He'd never seen an argument at these dances, there wasn't any alcohol, and people were just extraordinarily pleasant. It's like they'd all agreed to behave in a more civilized manner.

He'd seen two women dancing together one evening, and absolutely no one had seemed to care. It's what had made him hope to one day be able to dance at a ball with another guy. Now that he seemed to have a guy, Dave wanted to give it a go. He wanted to hold Kurt close and listen to the music. He wanted to dance with his boyfriend.

"So, for our fourth date, you're taking me to a Victorian Ball?" Kurt asked, his heart full, as he mentally inventoried his closet. What **would** he wear?

"If you'd like to go?" Dave asked, imagining himself holding Kurt as they waltzed around the grand ballroom.

"It's a good thing that I know how to waltz," Kurt responded.

Dave paid for the food and the two boys left the restaurant.

"So. You know how to waltz?" Dave asked.

"It's just a 1-2-3 step, right?"

"Yeah. I'll hold you like this," and Dave used his right arm to pull Kurt in close. "And I'll take your right hand in my left one, like this," Dave instructed, a sense of disbelief at how good, how right it felt to hold Kurt this way. "We'll wait for the music, and when I step toward your right side with my left foot, you take a smaller step toward me with your right foot."

"Uh, Dave, I know. I'm not a complete novice when it comes to waltz."

"So you know how to follow?" Dave asked, hoping that Kurt wouldn't be offended.

"You want me to play the lady's part?" Kurt asked, just wanting to be clear about the plans.

"I don't know how to follow, Kurt. It's actually pretty hard. I've always led on the dance floor. Will that be O.K.?"

Kurt fit himself into waltz position and said, "I'll follow you, David. Don't worry about it."

"Then let's just try a few things."

And in the flickering light of the Denny's sign, Dave showed Kurt how to do simple turns, how to make a window that framed their faces using their arms, and how to do a pivot. Kurt picked up the choreography easily, and Dave never wanted to let go of this beautiful, magical boy, or this achingly wonderful moment.

Dave picked up Kurt on Saturday night wearing the suit that he wore for special occasions. Kurt had told him that he'd managed to find the perfect outfit for this evening, leaving Dave to wonder how, exactly, his date would be surprising him tonight. Dave rang the doorbell. Carol answered the door. Dave was ushered inside, and down the stairs came Kurt wearing a tuxedo…with tails. He had on white gloves, a top hat, and he was carrying a cane.

Kurt had been correct about the outfit. He looked perfect, and Dave was filled with pride that he got to escort Kurt to this ball.

First, Dave took Kurt to a restaurant that he loved which was close to where the ball would be. After a marvelous dinner, they drove to the Masonic Temple where the dance was to be held. Kurt hadn't been to this particular part of Ohio, and he'd never been inside of a Masonic temple. It was gorgeous inside. There were marble columns and there was a stunning fireplace. People had really dressed for the evening, and Kurt fit right in. There were little booklets given to people as they entered the room. Attached to each booklet was a tiny pencil. Inside of each booklet was a list of the songs that would be played and the order in which they would be performed. People were walking around, asking others for dances, and filling out the dance cards using the tiny pencil attached to each booklet.

"Usually there are more girls at these things than guys. Do you want to get a dance card and dance with some other people? You don't have to dance with me all night, if you don't want to." Kurt noticed that David Karofsky looked adorable when he blushed.

"I hope you don't mind, David, but I came here tonight to dance with you. I don't really want to dance with anyone else." David knew that he would never, for the rest of his life, forget how it felt when Kurt Hummel declared that he only wanted to dance with him. The moment was filled with intimacy, as they each simply took in the other's face.

Out of nowhere, a gentleman in full Scottish regalia bumped into Dave.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I hope I'm not this clumsy on the dance floor this evening." He turned toward Kurt. "Marvelous cane…would you two care for me to take your picture by the fireplace?"

Dave loved these people…accepting, non-judgmental, only-here-to-dance people.

Dave handed the small camera that he'd brought with him to the Scottish gentleman, thanked him for his kind offer, and walked toward the fireplace, holding Kurt's hand the entire time. They posed for their picture, lightly holding onto one another, smiles spread wide across their faces.

They did the opening dance together; it was called the Grand March. They learned some of those English Country dances that David had mentioned the other evening, and they did every waltz that the orchestra played. The evening was just about to come to a close when Kurt noticed a young man suddenly bounding up to the stage, and speaking quietly to the band's conductor. The conductor nodded and smiled and said "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could beg your attention to the center of the ballroom for a brief moment. One of our guests has a very special announcement to make."

The man jumped off of the stage. He looked very excited. And a little bit sick. Kurt hoped that he was O.K.

People fanned out to make a circle around this man and his date, a tall, willowy woman with blond hair, green eyes, and an easy smile.

"Linnea, you are the most glorious woman I have ever met."

Kurt sucked in a breath, held onto David's hand, and kept watching the most romantic thing that he'd ever witnessed as the young man continued.

"You are kind and smart and beautiful. I cannot imagine my life without you. You are my Linnea, and I love you."

He slowly got down on one knee as a collective gasp rose from the crowd.

The woman's hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes were wide, and she looked shocked.

The gentleman removed a small black velvet box from the pocket of his trousers. He opened it to reveal a ring. Kurt couldn't be sure from his angle, but it appeared to be approximately ¾ of a carat, princess cut, sitting in a band of what he hoped was platinum, and not white gold. It was beautiful. Kurt hoped that this was going to turn out well…because this scene was _working_ for him.

"Linnea, I love you. I will always love you. Will you marry me?"

An ominous silence filled the ballroom, and for a moment everyone seemed to hold their breath; but then Linnea quietly said "Yes," and then a little bit louder "Yes!" She laughed, held out her left hand, and the room exploded with applause.

Kurt turned to look at Dave as they both clapped and cheered for the happy couple.

As Kurt looked at David, his whole world suddenly became very clear. They'd only just begun dating, but David was magnificent. Sweet, gentle, loving…Kurt felt compelled to say what was in his heart. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say, but right now, he just didn't care.

He turned away from the newly engaged man and woman so that he could face David. He pulled David's head closer and spoke into his ear.

"Someday, when you propose to me, I want it to be like that. I like grand gestures, and I would not mind in the least if you did it at a ball just like this."

Kurt let go of David's face, and David turned surprised eyes toward Kurt.

David licked his lips and said slowly "So, you want me to propose to you one day? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes, David," Kurt said, pulling David's face toward his so that he could fit their lips together. "That is exactly what I am telling you."

It was an epic fourth date…Kurt wondered what plans David had for #5.

**May all of the lovely Pirates out there get to dance (if they're into that sort of thing) at balls with the people they love. I know that it's one of the biggest blessings in my life.**

**Something else I love? Reviews! Please leave me one, if you feel so inclined! **


End file.
